


Lucky Stars and Diamond Tiaras.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kind of non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linking thin arms, they swam a sea, a soul sea<br/>Gleefully cackling, bitter and twisted<br/>Burning like golden rings<br/>It was the burning of the bright, young things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Stars and Diamond Tiaras.

Togami Byakauya was walking towards his mansion one night. The stars were very bright and starry. He lved the night time almost as much as he loved himself. But Togami was msising something in his life....Something great. Like a romantic feeling he would enver happen to get, being a narcississtic heir and all, not being aloud to communicate with the common people all around hgim. But there was one that cought his eye, more than he would ever like to admit.

Togami was such a primadonna about evruthing, and there was a five foot two he happenbed to be in love with. 

Well, in a twisted sort of way.

Togami just wanted NAegi so bad,...But it never felt good. As Togami walked inside his bedroom, he lay on hsi bed thinking and drwaming about Naegi. Oh Makoto Naegi, your tiny body would feel so smooth and good against Togami. Togami thought about him all the time, thinking of things like a romance novel. He would take Naegi and touch his sides, and hold him and kiss the shota child, the tiny brown haried boy...Togami needed him.   
He needed him a bit too much.

\--

The next day, Togami decided to d o something about his feelings. he thought about his strategic and saucy plan all day throughougt school. It was good NAegi's mind wasn't as dastardly great as Togami's, beacause Togami didn't need to worry about Naegi's curiousity with Byakuya's absent gaze all througought the day. It wasn't until the end of school, where Togami invited Naegi to his mansion. "For after school activities I have planned, stupid." Togami arrogantly said when being questioned. Naegi ws very confused looking, but accepted it.

Later that day, Togami almost peed himself in anxiety and excitement waiting for N aegi to show up at his fornt door. he haed given Naegi the address, and it was very corect since the Togami masnion was very secluded and it was a fucking mansion. So no one could mistake the golden, pearly gates that were labeled, "TIGAMI". Makoto was granted access to come inside, and graciously knocked on Togami's door evry gingerly. It wasn;'t everyday people were invited to rich blonde boys' houses. Mansions, he meant. This place was huge, and beautiful, almost chrome looking! As Naegi walked in, it was dark, and looked like no one was there.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around at the doorway. "Togami...?" Naegi wsas very confused, no one seemed to be around, and it looked almost eeryt. Suddenly , He felt two hands grab his two hands and pin them behind his back. "Ah! TOgami!!!" Naegi startled, yelling Togami's name. Then he heard Togami's voice beihind him, "Be quiet." he hissed in a quiet but biting voice. Naegi did not know what was happeneing. Suddenly, Togami kissed Naegi and turned him arund and kissed him, Makoto's wrists tstil hurting from Tgoami's HARSH grip on them. Naegi whined a bit, unknown of what was happening here. It was dark, and Togami was kissing him. Togami was kissing him and it was dark and his wrists were being pinned and there was nothing he could do about it but wait and see waty was happening....an d Possibly enijoy it.

As Togami kissed him hsi hands move lower...He grabbed Naegi;s boy thingg which was kinda hard nwo from the tension of the moment. Naegi yelped. This was very sudden. And he never would prepare for this to exctly happpen. 

Togami made Naegi feel good, although it was uncalled for. 

\--

The next morning, Naegi woke up in Togami's bed. He don't know what hapened, but it was great. Togasmi's arms were wrapped around him, and he turned around, cddling inside of   
Togami's chest.

Togami finally go twhat he wished for....his lucky star...


End file.
